criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Catching the Blade
Catching the Blade is a case featured in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case of the game. It is also the last case to take place in Pangkal Beach. Plot was killed]] Previously, Boris had tracked down Sonny to an abandoned house the player investigated before. The player (accompanied by Dinah) went there. They could not find Sonny but they found Bradley Simpson murdered. The team interrogated Francis Damascus after they found an envelope containing a letter to Sonny from Francis. Dinah then interrogated James Douglas, a former soldier the player met before, and a hacker, Superior5678 as she appeared as Alice Watney. Despite that, Sanjay deduced that Bradley was shot by a gun between his eyes. In other words, Bradley was executed. Sanjay stated that Bradley was killed with the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, a sniper rifle. He also informed that the killer had to know how to handle gun to be able to kill the victim. After the autopsy, Boris gave the coordinates of the Blade headquarters. The team immediately went there where they found Sonny and suspected him. Sonny said that he saw the victim in the park. So, the cops went there to search more clues where they discovered that Alice, and Richard had been abducted too. After that, Dinah and player interrogated a burger vendor, Richard Monroe and Alice about their abduction. Later, Min-jong told the team to investigate the Blade headquarters once again because they were packing off. At there, they discovered that the murder weapon was none other than the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, a sniper rifle Sanjay mentioned. The cops gathered enough evidence to incriminate Sonny, the player's partner in Bradley's murder. Sonny admitted that he had no choice to kill Bradley. He killed Bradley to protect himself from death. He then informed the team that he was also a member of the Blade when he was a teenager but left for some reason. Chief Watson decided to postpone the trial to seek the truth. After putting Sonny in the temporary custody, Claire and the player went to interrogate Francis about the murder. He said that he would abduct the people who left the organization including Sonny and Bradley. They then went to the Blade headquarters where they found Sonny's mobile phone and it was sent to Boris. Boris and Clarie found that Sonny was nearly killed by Francis. Sonny then escaped with Bradley and killed him in the abandoned house. They then questioned Sonny about the murder. He then asked them to go to the abandoned house. They found a footage and it showed about the murder. Claire, and the player found out that Sonny saved Alice (the hacker), and Richard for being abducted by Francis and was brought to the abandoned house by Sonny. They also found that Bradley was also the member of that organization and Sonny was hypnotized when he killed Bradley. In the trial, Francis told Judge Syarifuddin that he was sick for his occupation, mechanic, so he founded an organization ten years ago before the events of the game. Judge Syarifuddin sentenced Francis life in jail for abducting a police officer, causing Mariah Thompson to die, took a life of many people, and ordering a police officer to kill Bradley. Sonny, on the other hand, was granted immunity for the crime because he saved Alice, and Richard for being abducted. After the trial, Sonny told the player that he was not sure that the organization had been stopped. He also informed that he saw Francis with his members at the park while he was escaping. They found a paper in the park and Gabriel revealed that the Blade had shuted down. After the team's hard work had done in Pangkal Beach, Chief Watson promoted the rest of the team to West Area. Stats Victim * Bradley Simpson (was shot by a rifle between his eyes) Murder Weapon * The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle Killer * Sonny Knight Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect handles gun. * The suspect has hacking skills. * The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile * The suspect handles gun. * The suspect has hacking skills. * The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile * The suspect handles gun. * The suspect has hacking skills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a bruise. * The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile * The suspect handles gun. * The suspect has hacking skills. * The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a bruise. * The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has hacking skills. * The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a bruise. * The suspect wears red. Killer's Profile * The killer handles gun. * The killer has hacking skills. * The killer knows mechanics. * The killer has a bruise. * The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Envelope, Broken Phone, Police Badge,) * Examine Envelope. (Result: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (New Suspect: Francis Damascus) * Talk to Francis about the letter. * Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Mobile Phone unlocked) * Analyze Mobile Phone. (03.00.00; Attribute: The killer has hacking skills) * Examine Police Badge. (Result: Sonny's Badge) * Examine Sonny's Badge. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Park) * Investigate Park. (Clues: Newspaper, Laptop) * Examine Newspaper. (Result: Article) * Analyze Article. (09.00.00; New Suspect: James Douglas) * Question James Douglas about the article. * Examine Laptop. (Result: Hacked Laptop) * Ask Alice Watney about the laptop. * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18.00.00; Attribute: The killer handles gun) * Go to Chapter 2 (no stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Blade headquarters. (Clues: Sonny Knight, Burgers, Footage) * Interrogate Sonny Knight about his abduction. * Examine Burgers. (Result: Food Sample) * Examine Food Sample. (Result: Richard Vendor's Burgers) * Analyze Footage. (15.00.00) * Interrogate Alice Watney about her abduction. * Interrogate Richard Monroe about his abduction. * Investigate Trash Bin. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Fibers,Toolbox) * Examine Fibers. (Result: Camo Pattern) * See what James Douglas doing in the crime scene. * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Notes) * Analyze Notes. (09.00.00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) * Go to Chapter 3 (no stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Fishing Pool. (Clues: Puzzle, Spoon, Notes * Examine Puzzle. (Result: Notes) * Ask Francis Damascus about the notes. * Examine Spoon. (Result: Unknown Sample) * Analyze Unknown Sample. (09.00.00) * Question Sonny Knight about the spoon. * Examine Notes. (Result: "Richard") * Talk to Richard Monroe about that. * Investigate Dead End. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Handbag, The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle; Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Examine Handbag. (Result: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Photograph) * Analyze Photograph. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) * Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09.00.00; Attribute: The killer wears red) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Pangkal in Trouble (5/5) (no stars) Pangkal in Trouble (5/5) * Interrogate Francis Damascus. * Investigate Blade headquarters. (Clues: Mobile Phone) * Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Sonny's Phone) * Analyze Sonny's Phone. (06.00.00) * Question Sonny Knight about the murder. * Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Box) * Examine Box. (Result: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Footage; Sonny and Francis' trial after this) * Ask Sonny Knight if he was okay. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first) * Investigate Park. (Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Paper) * Analyze Paper. (06.00.00). * Move on to the next case. (no stars) Trivia *This case is the only one wherein the trial takes place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Sonny and Dinah interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases in Heroldia City Category:Pangkal Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases